The present disclosure relates to a skin barrier for ostomy appliances, and more particularly to an oval shaped convex barrier ring.
Barrier rings are used with ostomy appliances to aid in sealing such appliances against peristomal skin surfaces and thereby protect those surfaces from exposure to stomal effluent as well as to prevent leakage of the effluent from about stoma-receiving openings of the pouches. However, the topography of stomas and peristomal surfaces surrounding stomas vary among patients, and sealing the ostomy appliances against such different peristomal surfaces and stomas remain as an area for further improvements.
For example, a stoma may protrude more or less, or may even be flush or recessed. Ostomy patients with flush or recessed stomas have found that if external pressure is applied in the peristomal region, sufficient protrusion of the stoma may occur to aid in the discharge of effluent directly into the collection pouch, thereby prolonging the effectiveness of the adhesive seal between the faceplate and the peristomal skin surface. Skin irritation and patient discomfort may also be greatly reduced. Thus, convex inserts and convex pressure rings, such as ADAPT® convex barrier rings available through the assignee of the present application, have been developed to apply pressure around such peristomal region.
Because of the inherent severe medical, social, economical and personal concerns related to the need for use of an ostomy appliance, improvements in barrier rings to provide better sealing function and/or comfort is an important factor in the quality of life of wearers and therefore in the consequent health and psychological aspects of the wearer. Any appreciable improvement of such ostomy appliances is therefore of great importance to the increasing number of such wearers. The present disclosure provides improved convex barrier rings according to various embodiments to enhance comfort and sealing between the peristomal skin surfaces and the ostomy appliances.